Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Autonomous vehicles use various computing systems to aid in the transport of passengers from one location to another. Some autonomous vehicles may require an initial input or continuous input from an operator, such as a pilot, driver, or passenger. Other autonomous systems, for example autopilot systems, may be used when the system has been engaged, which permits the operator to switch from a manual mode (where the operator exercises a high degree of control over the movement of the vehicle) to an autonomous mode (where the vehicle essentially drives itself) to modes that lie somewhere in between.
When navigating within an environment, a vehicle may need to reduce speed or stop for numerous reasons, such as to avoid collisions or in order to properly follow speed limits. Vehicles typically slow down and stop through the utilization of a braking system. A braking system may involve friction brakes, which are a type of automotive brakes that slow or stop a vehicle by converting kinetic energy into heat energy, via friction. The heat energy dissipates into the atmosphere as the vehicle reduces speed from the loss of kinetic energy. Some vehicles may include anti-lock braking systems (ABS) that allow the wheels on a motor vehicle to maintain tractive contact with the road surface while braking. Anti-lock braking prevents wheels from locking up and avoids uncontrolled skidding of the vehicle.